Many latching mechanisms have been proposed for securing hoods to the car body. Today with the emphasis on economy, proposals have attempted to simplify the mechanism. However, in the search for greater economy and simplicity, safety may be jeopardized. For example, where the latching mechanisms are frozen, parts may be frozen in a non-securing position and when the latch may be thought by the driver occupant to be fully secured, it may in fact not be so and the hood may suddenly fly open causing a very dangerous situation. These and other such like situations must be prevented.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,476 teaches a hood latch mechanism of complicated construction incorporating four separate components unlatched by a solenoid, having primary and secondary latching means released by a solenoid via a primary release lever engaging a pawl detent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,621 discloses a latching mechanism having first and second latching means. Neither device is simple nor incorporates a co-operative positive secondary latching means which blocks the guide channel within the U-shaped housing upon accidental release of the striker by the primary latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,223 and United Kingdom patent application No. 2,061,369 each teach a simplified mechanism having a primary latch with a forwardly-biased secondary keeper preventing the primary latch from releasing until such time as the secondary keeper is disengaged. Again neither device blocks the guide channel within the U-shaped housing upon accidental release of the striker by the latch. Further, in neither device does a co-operative rearward stop mechanism exist for preventing over-rotation and hence potential damage for the ratchet mechanism.
Canadian letters patent Nos. 966,878 and 655,575 teach a simplified mechanism having a primary latch with a rearwardly-biased secondary keeper which may be remotely actuated, again having the aforementioned deficiency with no safety mechanisms therein incorporated.
Canadian letters patent No. 237,847 embodies a latch which may be used externally or internally again having no provision for accidental release, or co-operative engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,289 discloses a latch mechanism for hoods and deck latches, each having a rotatable safety catch 108 (see FIG. 2) which co-operates with the actuation means of the device. Further, a stop mechanism arm 50 restricting the movement of latch member 46 is incorporated therein. However, the device has several primary components making the cost of manufacture in today's economy prohibitive. Further, the risk of mechanical failure for the system increases with the number of components thereof.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a latch mechanism of simplified construction which reduces the number of components therein, and yet retains all the necessary safety attributes, enhancing the locking and mechanical reliability of the latch.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a closure latch which is economical yet simple and safe to operate.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a closure latch wherein both components co-operate with one another.
Further and other objects of this invention will become apparent to a man skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and the detailed description of embodiments of the invention.